Fiesta de disfraces
by istharneko
Summary: -Sabes, Sasuke-san, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte... -aquellos ojos de gata le seducían- ...pero de conocerte más físicamente. SasuHina&Lemon. Regalo para Flordezereso


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Atención:** **+18** más abajo

* * *

**Fiesta de disfraces

* * *

**

¡Maldecía mil veces el día que el colegio había decidido organizar esa ridícula fiesta de disfraces! Podrían haber hecho algo más discreto, pero para su mala suerte, ese año Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka –los alumnos con las notas más bajas del curso- estaban en el plantel de organizadores y le habían dado a todo un aire demasiado original. Más bien maldecía al director por haberles dado ese cargo. Pero es que según él _"hasta los peores alumnos deben tener la oportunidad de organizar la fiesta de fin de curso"; _ese Jiraiya era un caso.

Y es que ese era su último año –por suerte- antes de irse directo a la _Universidad de Tokio_ y había esperado algo que recordara para bien, no por ser demasiado ridículo. Para los que -como él- gustaban de lo tradicional, la fiestecita rozaba lo osado y habría podido usar adjetivos como transgresor y absurdo para describirla, pues no tenía otro nombre lo que habían organizado ese fin de curso. Se acomodó en el duro taburete, acercándose a la barra y doblegándose sobre su copa de ponche, dándose cuenta que se le habían derretido los cubitos de hielo. Bufó exasperado, maldiciendo también a su bebida.

Frunció el ceño, rompiendo su característica expresión seria e inteligente, fijándose en la _"ropa"_ de ese día. Que su madre le hubiese comprado un disfraz que juró no ponerse nunca, pero que sin embargo, se había tenido que poner por no disgustarla, había sido demasiado irritante. Un disfraz hortero –según él- que constaba de chaleco negro, camisa blanca y abierta, un cinturón con una calavera, unos pantalones y unas botas negras, y como complementos, un parche en el ojo y un sombrero de corsario. Así, Sasuke Uchiha, apodado _"el amargado" _por todos sus compañeros de curso, se arriesgaba a pasar una noche de lo más amargada en su último año.

Pero entonces la vio: Allí estaba ella, Hinata Hyuuga, la chica que le gustaba desde que entró en la escuela. La primera vez que la vio no le había prestado atención, oyendo comentarios lascivos de sus amigos, como _"la chica con más pechonalidad de la escuela",_ o _"la chica con el primo devora-pretendientes"._ En primer año siempre ella estaba en la ventana, no miraba a nadie, no hacía nada y se la pasaba sonrojándose por cualquier cosa que le dijeran. Alguna vez se le acercó, pero ella huyó como alma que lleva el diablo, dejándole con la boca abierta y sin poder decirle nada. En ese momento le comenzó a gustar pero no se atrevía a preguntarle nada por miedo a que volviese a huir. En segundo año hubo el rumor de que la vieron besándose con su primo en unos baños, pero eso no pasó de ser una leyenda urbana –aunque él lo recordaba como el primer día, con celos-. Ese año ella hablaba y salía más. La saludó en varias ocasiones, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa o un sonrojo. Y en tercer año, finalmente, habían tenido más de una conversación, pero no pasaba de preguntarse por los deberes y encontrarse de casualidad en los pasillos y en la biblioteca.

Y ahora estaban allí, a pocos centímetros. Él no se atrevía a más que a observarla, comiéndosela con la vista. No era para menos: Hinata iba vestida con un arrollador disfraz de bailarina árabe bastante provocativo que entremezclaba blanco y negro, y que dejaba su vientre plano al descubierto; un maquillaje bien trabajado que le daba a sus ojos un aire exótico y sensual; el cabello suelto, cayendo salvajemente por su espalda y hombros. Estaba demasiado hermosa esa noche como para no fijarse en ella.

De repente se animó; la fiesta le parecía mejor que antes, y eso que sólo habían cambiado un poco la escena, eso sí, poniéndole a Hinata Hyuuga delante. Eso ya era un gran cambio. Ahora quería ir a por ella como fuese, todo un reto para él, sí, pero ahora nada podría resistirse a su encanto e inteligencia.

Fue hacia ella, pero se encontró en su camino a varios babosos de primer y segundo año, que empezaron a soltarle comentarios libidinosos y subidos de tono a "su" chica. Sasuke Uchiha apretó los la mandíbula, los puños y caminó más deprisa, dispuesto a pararles los pies.

-Caray, Hyuuga, no me había dado cuenta antes de lo buena que estabas -le dijo el más atrevido de ellos-. ¿No te gustaría ir a los lavabos a echar un polvo? Te aseguro que te vas a divertir mucho conmigo.

Justo cuando aquel sujeto iba a decirle otra de sus frases, él salió en su ayuda, defendiéndola fieramente: -¡Eh, tú, idiota! –le soltó sin ninguna amabilidad-. Cuida tus palabras delante de una mujer, ¿o acaso eres esa clase de cobarde?

El tipo le miró mal, y después de –probablemente- pensar en vengarse, se marchó con el rabo entre las piernas. Sus amigos, con las mismas caras de impotencia, se marcharon tras él. Una vez solucionado el problema, Sasuke se volvió hacia la chica en cuestión, mirando fijamente sus ojos perlados y produciéndole un enorme sonrojo. Sin embargo la joven sonrió y le respondió amablemente: -No hacía falta que lo hicieras, Sasuke-san, era cuestión de segundos que se fuera -le dijo, señalando con el dedo índice hacia un rincón.

Sasuke miró hacia donde le señalaba y un escalofrío le recorrió por completo al ver a Neji _"su primo"_ mirándoles atento desde un rincón. No pudo evitar pensar que aquel tipo daba miedo. _"Muy esperanzador"_. Se dijo, desviando la vista y volviéndola a posar sobre la bonita chica que se encontraba ante él. -¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó con la mirada de aquel chico aún grabada en su cabeza.

-Neji-Nissan es muy sobreprotector –sonrió sin molestarse mucho en explicarle-. Sólo eso.

-Ya veo –Respondió. Las mejillas de Hinata perdieron el color rojo, recuperando la normalidad habitual. La notó juntar sus dedos, nerviosa. Parecía querer decirle algo, lo sabía, aunque no comprendía el qué. Fue un momento después que ella se atrevió a decirle algo que sorprendió bastante a su interlocutor.

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar más íntimo, Sasuke-san? –qué raro, no pensó que Hyuuga Hinata le iba a decir eso tan pronto. Sin pensarlo mucho, contestó: -Como quieras, Hinata-san.

Abandonaron el gimnasio donde se celebraba la fiesta de fin de curso, saliendo al fresco del exterior. El aire veraniego movió ligeramente el cabello de ambos. Ella sonrió, tomando su mano juguetonamente y empezando a correr, arrastrándole por todo el patio hasta llegar a las puertas de la escuela. Sasuke no sabía de qué iba aquello, pero le siguió el juego, sintiéndose como un niño otra vez.

Hinata corría ligera y sonriente, perdiéndose entre los innumerables pasillos de la escuela.

-¿Por qué no me sigues, Sasuke-san? –la oyó preguntar inocentemente, con aquella suave voz que había deseado escuchar por tanto tiempo, sólo para él.

La noche se estaba volviendo mágica e inigualable. Él la seguía por cada pasillo, cada esquina y rincón, hasta llegar a los baños del segundo piso, en donde ella se paró de espaldas a la puerta. Con media sonrisa, la joven se giró y de un chasquido los baños se abrieron. Sasuke la siguió, cerrando para no ser interrumpidos por nadie.

-¿Y esto a qué viene? –media sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de él. Lentamente, se fue acercando, hasta estar tan cerca de ella que sus labios casi se rozaron.

-Sabes, Sasuke-san, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte -aquellos ojos de gata le seducían-. Pero conocerte más físicamente.

Sasuke tragó saliva cuando esos labios suaves y dulces se posaron en los suyos. Más sorprendido se quedó cuando ella le agarró por la camisa fuertemente, rompiendo varios botones en la labor y dejando al descubierto su pecho suave y sin vello. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de él al notar las manos frías de Hinata sobre sus pectorales, recorriéndolo por completo. Sin pensárselo mucho, excitado por aquel descubrimiento, la arrastró y atrapó contra la pared, sellando sus labios con los suyos en un beso donde feroz, donde sus lenguas se enrollaron en un vaivén loco y sin sentido. Recorrieron sus cuerpos con pasión, se magrearon compulsivamente hasta caer al suelo, excitados como locos.

-Sasuke-san… -exhaló ella- …siempre me has gustado.

El corazón de Sasuke latió desesperado y lleno de emoción ante aquellas palabras. -Yo también, Hinata… -le expresó, suspirando de placer.

Entre tirón y tirón, Hinata acabó bajando los pantalones de Sasuke, desabotonándolos y bajando de un tirón sus calzoncillos. Zigzagueando, introdujo su miembro en su boca, lamiéndolo con ansia, subiendo y bajando con devoción, sin parar, hasta hacerlo gemir de placer. Antes de acabarse en su boca, Sasuke la detuvo y la tumbó, bajándole las bragas y recorriendo sus muslos, llenando de besos sus ingles hasta llegar a su intimidad. Cuando sintió su lengua dentro de ella, Hinata se dejó hacer, gimiendo hasta casi llegar al orgasmo. Aún realizando el cunnilingus, Sasuke jugó con aquellas grandes tetas que le habían puesto siempre tanto, moviéndolas de un lado a otro, pellizcándolas y chupando sus pezones rosados y erectos. Extasiado, sintió como los jugos de Hinata invadían su boca precediendo al orgasmo.

Cuando ella se hartó de estar debajo, rodaron por el suelo, deshaciéndose de sus demás prendas, peleando como animales, salvajes e imparables, excitándose y refregándose el uno con el otro. Desnudos, se miraron a los ojos, llenos de una pasión indómita que no sabían de donde había surgido, pero que acabó por corroerles aquella última noche de su último año.

Aún sin dejar de mirarla él la subió a la pared; ella, a su vez, apresó su cuerpo con sus piernas, cosa que Sasuke no pudo resistir, penetrándola de una sola estocada. Ambos se sintieron en el cielo mientras gemían como locos envueltos en una esfera de placer y pasión, de la que no saldrían hasta horas después, dándose el mejor sexo que tuvieron en su vida, siendo uno.

-¿Qué tal ha estado? –le comentó Sasuke a Hinata.

-Increíble, Sasuke-san.

-Deja de llamarme por el sufijo –contestó él, sonriendo de medio lado-. Creo que lo que hemos hecho merece que no me llames así.

-Umh… Está bien… –ella cerró los ojos, recostándose en su pecho, ambos tapados por la ropa que se habían quitado- …Sasuke.

Sonrió. Ya no estaba amargado y resultó que aquella fiesta había sido la mejor de su vida. Porque para Sasuke Uchiha, aquella noche empezó mal, sin embargo acabó demasiado bien, o al menos eso pensaba él, ya que un celoso primo les esperaba –a ambos- tras la puerta de aquel pecaminoso baño, dispuesto a vengarse.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Se hará día 23 mientras te escribo esta dedicatoria, pero espero que cumplas muchos más, **Flordezereso**, amiguita. Ojalá todo te vaya muy bien en todos los aspectos de tu vida y que te guste este pequeño One-shot que me has pedido que te escriba. De veras, me ha encantado escribirlo y regalártelo ^-^. ¡Besitos, abrazos y muchísima suerte en todo lo que hagas ^-^!


End file.
